STOPPED WRITING UNTIL LATER! Until Dawn
by ThiefSuzy
Summary: Sasori is an vampire, from about year 1700. on Halloween, by chanse, he meets an Teen, Deidara. somehow, Deidara finds out that he has Sasori's wallet. so he goes to give Sasori it back. will anything happend? SasoDei, InoHina, possibly others...


Until Dawn - by ThiefSuzy

Warning: Yaoi, Yuri… maybe blood… ah, who cares.. just beware yaoi, you… and Yuri… oh, and mess & bad spelling… TT

Disclaim: I belive I own nothing… but if I do, I'll tell you… oh, I own the plot… :P

A/n: ahh… another SasoDei-FF… but, with an somewhat not-stupid name… soooo… how many people wanna smack me in the head and call me an moron?? XD

Now, lets go!

* * *

-Chapter 1 – halloween-

it was October the 31st. halloween.

All the kids, and (pretty mutch) anyone else up to about 20, was out going trick or treat… or they were at some sort of halloween party… This was their favourite day.

Evryone NOT going out trick or treat'ing or something like that on the other hand, didn't realy like it. either, you got your house destroied, or you had to give out free candies… fun…

Akasuna no Sasori, also disliked halloween. But he couldn't complain, it was the only nigth he could go outside… you see, Sasori was an Vampire, in year 2000. he accually was a few houndred years old, and he was about the only one last of his kind.

So for him, halloween was an excuse to get a new puppet. And getting anoyed the shit out'a by hearing that his "coustume" was "sooo yesterday"…

He didn't realy just drink blood, so he could use some of the people he met on the streets as a new puppet.

He now was out, luriking by an park, when some teenagers came walking by. They were about 17 or 18, was his guess. He himselth, looked as he were about 17… Maybe one of the teens would fit as his new puppet?

"come on, Dei-chan!! You need to sociate more!! And remember, this is halloween!there is no harm in having some fun, people will probably not know you was there!!"

"maybe. Ino-san, un…"

the two blondes were chatting on, and a male blonde joined them.

"hey, Ino-chan! Deidara-kun!!" "oh, hey Naruto! We thougth you were never coming! The party starts in-" she cheked her watch "only 5 minutes!! We gotta run the rest of the way!!"

she started running, dragging the other two with her. "please don't go so fast, un!!"

the teens were slowing a bit down, and was now heading to a big builing.

Sasori, when he had heard the word "party", had choosen to follow after them. Where there was party, there was people. And, looking as he did, he could probably get in without any spescial problems.

A few minutes later, the three blondes got inside a big building, and Sasori followed.

…there was tons of weird costymes, and noysi, supposed to seem scary, music.

The teens had walked over to a few other teens.

"hi, Sasuke-kun!!" said the male, loud blonde.

Sasori noticed that one of the blondes with long hair was gone, he thougth it was the one that had been called "something-kun". Sasori found it werid that someone with hair like that could be male…

Deidara had walked away form the others. He only was here because Ino had almost littary forced him. he sighed. Then, he walked over to the bar to see if there was anything drink-abel there…

Sasori noticed that the blonde that had disapeared from the others not long ago, were walking over to the bar where he had choosed to sit.

"one beer, un." Ordered the blonde, while he sat on one of the bar-chairs beside Sasori.

"I don't think I've seen you before, un." Said Deidara, half to himselth, half to Sasori.

"im not realy social." Said Sasori back.

"what's your name, un?" asked Deidara.

"Sasori. Why are you saying "un" after evrything you say?" "uh, I don't know, un… my name is Deidara, by the way…" Deidara got his beer, and started sipping it.

Then Ino came by, and took a good, fast, grip on Sasori and Deidara's sleeves.

She dragged them out on the dance-floor, and commanded them "dance. Now."

Sasori groaned, and Deidara blushed. Ino stood there a few seconds, and then took their hads up, and made them hold each other in an dance-like style. She snapped a photo.

"now, dance! Or I'll show the whole school that you held hands with sutch a hot guy,-" she blinked to Sasori "and not danced!! Now, DANCE!!" Ino looked at them a few seconds, till Deidara mumbeled something. "huh, what?" asked Sasori. "just please dance un, or im gunna gett emaranced by the whole school, un…" Deidara said a little higher. 'what? DANCE with sutch a brat? No way!!' 'now, now… look at him! he practually is begging you! And anyway, you can just make him a puppet afterwards…' this conversation, happened inside Sasori's head, and the conclution, was that he would dance this òne dance, and the get the hell out'a there…

"hey guys! Guess what? Dei-chan is dancing! With a boy, and he look hot! Even thougth, I never have seen him before… wonder who it is…" "l- lo- look at that, Ino-san! They dance good… is that Deidara-san and that boy you was talking about?" "uh, yes, but when did you come Hinata-chan?? I thougth you not would come! This would have been so boring without you, sweety…" sayd Ino, and then gave Hinata a small kiss on the lipps… "th- thank you, Ino-san!!" said Hinata, while blushing, and showed a small smile.

The song was finished, and Sasori and Deidara finally could stop dancing.

"thank you, un…" sayd Deidara.

"hn. No problem, I guess…" sayd Sasori, while shrugging. "im leaving now."

"wait un!" "what, brat?" Deidara stopped a bit at his new nickname, but continued talking.

"why are you leaving, un?" Sasori looked at him a minute, then answered "I don't realy find this stupid party fun. So im leaving. Simple, brat." "oh, okay, un." Said Deidara, and then Sasori left.

Some time later, Deidara also left.

The next morning, he found, to his (and probably Sasori's) surprise, Sasori's wallet.

"how did _that_ come there, un??" he asked himselth loud.

He opened it, and saw some money, a driving license, and an adress.

"he probably want it back, un… ill do that after breakfast, un…" Said Deidara to himselth.

So about half an hour later, he had dressed himselth, and was ready to walk out.

* * *

Okay, chapter finished… whatcha think?? Just review, and say… ANYTHING!!

And, I have not forgot any of my other stories, I just am lazy… TT

Thank you for reading this, anyway… :3

And, ofcourse there are OOC and AU… duh…

ThiefSuzy


End file.
